


Double A: The Sequel

by waffles_007



Series: Double A [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Filthy, M/M, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Videotaping sex, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffles_007/pseuds/waffles_007
Summary: “You getting this, Seabs?” Duncan tilts his head, grinning lewdly at the small camera, licking his lips for good measure.Brent’s standing just off to the side, a little bit behind Duncan at the foot of the bed, camera in his left hand angled down over Duncan’s shoulder with his dick in his other hand stroking. “I would be if you’d get your fucking face out of the shot.” Brent gives a small shove with his knee to the back of Duncan’s thigh sending Duncan lurching forward sharply in to John. It draws a deep groan from below.“Asshole.”Brent ignores the comment, keeps on recording and stroking his dick.





	Double A: The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> First: This is consensual, although that portion is not discussed in the fic, the fic just jumps right in to the action.
> 
> Second: It's nothing but filth for filth's sake. 
> 
> Third: See the second comment.

The sound Duncan’s cock makes when he tilts his hips and slides it effortlessly in to John’s ass is nothing short of indecent. It’s a wet sound, slippery and slick, and the noise Duncan’s movements pulls from John’s lips only adds to the complete obscenity of it all.

“You getting this, Seabs?” Duncan tilts his head, grinning lewdly at the small camera, licking his lips for good measure.

Brent’s standing just off to the side, a little bit behind Duncan at the foot of the bed, camera in his left hand angled down over Duncan’s shoulder with his dick in his other hand stroking. “I would be if you’d get your fucking face out of the shot.” Brent gives a small shove with his knee to the back of Duncan’s thigh sending Duncan lurching forward sharply in to John. It draws a deep groan from below.

“Asshole.”

Brent ignores the comment, keeps on recording and stroking his dick.

They’ve got Hayds spread out naked on the bed, hands tied loosely to the slats that run vertically along the headboard with a blindfold wrapped around the kid’s head so he can’t really see which one of them is fucking him. It’s pretty obvious though by the banter going on at the end of the bed.

“You ok, Hayds?” Brent asks after watching Duncan fucking in for a few moments; Hayds cheeks are pink and his dick is even pinker, hard and leaking, curved up against his abdomen. John lets out a groan instead of a proper answer but the way he’s pushing himself down on Duncan’s cock when it’s sliding in in makes his lack of response pretty apparent. “Good, good.” Brent punctuates his words with his own grunt as he tightens his hand a little bit under the crown of his cock—he doesn’t want to come until he’s balls deep in John’s ass. “Hurry the fuck up, Duncs.”

“Impatient fucker, aren’t you?”

Brent complains. “It’s been 20 fucking minutes already.”

“You _never_ bitch this much when I fuck _you_.” Duncan snarks. It’s true though, if anything Brent encourages Duncan to keep going as long as he can—if there’s one thing Brent loves, it’s getting fucked: long and hard.

Brent overlooks the comment. ”Then take a fucking break, let me in.”

“Jesus— _fine_.” Duncan rolls his eyes and gives Hayds’ thigh a sharp slap as he pulls out, turning to wipe his dick off on the thigh of Brent’s jeans like an asshole.

Brent makes a face and throws an elbow at Duncan before handing over the camera, shucking his pants, and slicking up his dick with lube. Brent kneels on the bed between John’s legs, lines up and sinks in till he feels his thighs resting against the backs of John’s legs. He may be loose from Duncan’s fucking but he’s still wet and warm and the way his hips are trembling, it’s sending little shivers through Brent’s dick and it’s wonderfully heady. “God—it’s so fucking _good._ ”

“You should probably move, jackass.” Duncan nudges Brent in meat of his ass with his cock after a moment, snickering as he does.

Brent throws Duncan a _look_ over his shoulder before starting a series of long, slow, thrusts. Pulling out until the tip of his dick is pulling at John’s rim, sliding back in until his balls are resting against John’s ass. Brent doesn’t fuck often—it’s not really his thing—but when he does, he takes his time, savors the feeling of slick smooth heat wrapped around his dick. He reaches down, wraps his hands around the backs of John’s thighs and lifts John’s legs so they’re hitched up around his waist and he can get a better angle to thrust in deep.

“Do you know what you look like when you fuck?”

Brent opens his eyes that have drifted closed as he fucks and looks at Duncan with a non-plussed expression. “Can’t say I do.”

“Dumb. You look dumb. Mouth hanging open, eyes closed.” Duncan laughs. “You look the same way when you eat nachos.”

Brent gives Duncan a disbelieving look. “You’re an idiot.” He snaps. “Just keep recording.”

“Ok…ok.”

It goes on for a few more minutes, Brent fucking in deep and slow, pulling John against him, pulling him up on to his dick. “Still good?” Brent asks eventually; John’s starting to whine low and constant and his legs are shaking where they’re pressed against Brent’s waist. “Need to come?”

John’s head rocks back and forth and a quiet and broken ‘not yet’ slips out. Duncan mumbles appreciatively: this kid can take a lot, impressive.

Brent goes back to fucking—losing himself in the feeling, eyes closed, taking his time thrusting in deep then sliding most of the way out. He can feel the low heat forming in the pit of his stomach but it’s nothing more than an ember at this point, just the beginning. He’s kind of lost in the rhythm until a wet finger slides down his ass and startles him out of the moment. “What the fuck, Duncs?” Brent turns to see Duncan grinning at him with a real lecherous curve to his lips.

“Just keep fucking, Seabs—keep it slow.” Duncan directs. “Just go with it.”

Brent sees the camera tumble down on to the bed beside John and the next thing he feels is Duncan’s hand in the middle of his back pushing him down so Brent’s got to let go of John’s thighs and use his arms to support himself on the bed as he hovers over John’s body. He’s about to ask Duncan what the fuck he’s planning when Duncan’s wet finger pushes inside him. “Just keep fucking, Seabs.”

Brent does. Long slow strokes, pushing in to John then, when he pulls out, sinking back on to Duncan’s finger. It’s…a lot.

Duncan adds a second finger, chasing Brent’s movements as Brent fucks in to John, slowly works Brent open, adding a third finger before too long. Duncan’s voice is in Brent’s ear directing him again. “Ok, back up to your knees, John’s legs on your hips—like before.”

Brent complies, rising back up, repositioning himself, pulling John close on to his dick and resting John’s knees at his waist. “What’re you doing?” Brent asks—his voice is raspy, thick: he’s got a damn good idea what Duncan’s planning to do and if so, Brent’s pretty sure he’s not going to last fucking John much longer.

“Just make him come, ok?” Duncan murmurs. “You good, Hayds?” Duncan adds. “Brent’s gonna make you come soon…soon.”

A broken ‘yeah’ wafts up from below Brent on the bed followed by ‘please’.

Brent feels Duncan right behind him, feels Duncan’s cock, slick and wet sliding between his cheeks, nudging against his hole. “When you pull back, I’m gonna push in.” Duncan’s voice is softer than it’s been throughout this whole thing. “Just keep steady, keep it slow.”

Brent bites his lip and looks down at John below him: flushed and cock leaking everywhere, then back over his shoulder to Duncan: eyes dark and licking his lips slowly. _Jesus_.

It’s…it’s an indescribable feeling when Brent pulls back, feels Duncan thrusting up behind him sinking his cock in to Brent’s ass while John’s still wrapped around his own cock and Brent can’t help the noise that keens out of him, desperate and needy.

“Keep going, Brent.” Duncan urges, planting his hands so they’re half on John’s calves, fingers brushing against Brent’s thighs.

Brent closes his eyes and does his best to fuck in to John and fuck back on to Duncan’s cock, over and over and soon John’s below him begging to be touched. Brent drops a hand down shakily, finds John’s cock and wraps his fingers around the shaft drawing a long moan from John’s lips.

It doesn’t take many strokes before John’s tightening around Brent’s cock and he’s crying out at he comes all over Brent’s fist and the whole sensation of it all is like a punch to the stomach for Brent. The ember that was starting low in his stomach before flares, heat spreading as his hips stutter and he tries to keep fucking through John’s orgasm.

“Keep going…keep going…” Duncan urges from behind. “Just a bit longer, babe.” Duncan strokes his hands along John’s legs and Brent’s hips. “Just a little more.”

“Dunc—“ Brent grits out, he’s so close, it’s just _so much_ with John’s ass still on his cock and Duncan’s cock deep in his ass. “Please—fuck, _please_.”

Duncan’s hands slowly push John’s legs from Brent’s hips, causing them to slide down and fall to the bed and along with it, Brent’s cock slips from John’s ass. Duncan pushes Brent down too, gets him on his hands and knees so he’s effectively down on all fours with John laying sated below him and he fucks. He fucks in to Brent with one hand now wrapped tight on Brent’s hip as the other reaches around and wraps tightly around Brent’s heavy hard cock.

“Fuck—Dunc— _fuck fuck_.” Brent pants as Duncan fucks in to him, snapping his own hips in to Duncan’s fist as Duncan’s cock thrusts deep. It’s simply too much when he feels Duncan’s hand drop from his hip and a moment later Duncan’s fingers are pinching and pulling on his nipples. _It’s just too much_.

Brent lets out a broken moan and his dick jumps and he comes, spurting down in white trails across John’s chest, shaking and tightening around Duncan’s cock.

“ _Yes—yes—fuck, Brent—“_ Duncan groans behind him and not long after Duncan lets go of Brent’s cock, grabs Brent’s hips roughly and fucks him hard and erratically for a few off-timed thrusts before collapsing and draping himself along Brent’s back as his own dick twitches and fills Brent’s ass with his come.

It takes a few moments for the blank feeling in Duncan’s head to dissipate before pulling out and gently pushing Brent down on to the bed beside John. He picks the camera back up again off the bed where it’s been laying at an angle still recording—it’s probably nothing worth watching, the ceiling or just the press of bodies too close and out of focus—but Duncan turns the camera to both Brent and Hayds, taking in the wrecked look on Brent’s face and the even more wrecked state of John: hands still tied, blindfold still in place, chest striped with Brent’s come. Duncan turns the camera on himself, gives a wicked grin then pushes stop.

 

 


End file.
